Amber Redbird Night
by Beckaabook
Summary: Amber is the daughter of Erik & Zoey. She is just starting the school of night. She's never been excepted before because of her paernts - Can House of night change all?
1. A New Start

***A.N - I decided to do a quick first chapter and see if you like it (**xXLoveBeingDifferentXx**)**

**If you read this chapter could you leave me a quick review saying whether it sounds good. Ta x***

"Owwwwww," I whined as my mother pulled a comb through my thick black (well deep brown really)hair.

"Don't be such a baby," she scolded. "All you've done lately is moan about me not treating you like an adult, and anyway, you want to look your best for your first day at school, it'll be so much better than you're expecting. Honey, I know you've had a hard time, but now you'll finally have the chance to settle in with the people you were born to be friends with."

"I can't believe you're making me start school on my birthday, you could at least keep me off for one day, you are, like, the head mistress."

"High priestess" she corrected.

"Yeah, whatever – "

Just then my dad walked in the door, he still looked like an older brother rather than a dad and my mum still looked like and older sister rather than my mum, that's the consequences of having vampire parents.

"Hey, princess, excited?" he asked, knowing full well I was so nervous I wanted to shake.

"Oh, come on dad, you said you wouldn't tease,"

"I know, I just, well, I can't believe that you're not even a tiny bit excited."

"Okay, okay," I allowed "a tiny bit."

"So will you try to find out your powers with me then?"

"Daaaaaaaad,"

Thankfully, mum interceded, "Erik, that's unfair, you know she's worried about it, her powers are something she will discover with her friends, something she will be able to share."

Here they go again, all they've done for the last week is discuss what powers I'm likely to have, you see, my mum is the most powerful vampire to date, and probably the most powerful vampire that ever will exist and my dad is like this amazing actor, he is Hollywood's king. But the trouble with all this is, what if I don't have powers, what if the first child born from two vampires doesn't have any powers, or even any gifts, what if I'm just a normal fledgling, the only thing I'm not worried about is that I'll die in the process of becoming a vampire, because years ago, when my mum made the deal with Nyx (the vampire's Goddess) Nyx promised I would survive as long as I kept healthy and near vampires, it would 100% work, whereas to normal fledglings, this only works on 90%, I suppose I'm pretty lucky really, but I'm still scared.

Tomorrow I turn sixteen, I don't have many friends form the human world that I could have celebrated it with anyway, I've always been a bit of an outcast (thanks to my famous heritage), everyone in school just knew that it was best to stay away from me, in case I became a Vampire and killed them. Stupid, I know but, that's just the way people think, or really, it's just the way protective parents think.

I was brought back to the conversation with a jump; my mum had just clicked he fingers in front of my face and start to laugh about my day dreaming tendencies.

Then she must have seen the look on my face and she stopped. "Amber, what's wrong, I would have thought after what you've been through you'd be happy to be going to the house of night."

I thought about lying, and saying I was just nervous, but the soft look on her face made me change my mind. "Mum, what if I'm not gifted by Nyx in anyway, what if I'm just normal."

"Erik, I think it's time we tell her"

My dad nodded.

"Tell me what?"

"When I was having you, Nyx blocked out all the pain-"

"You told me that ages-"

"I wasn't finished. To put it shortly. I went into a deep sleep. I was in a garden with Nyx, she gave me a vision of you, grown into a vampire, at least one hundred years old. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and you were taking my place as high priestess over all. I never told you because I didn't want you to become big headed, I realise now that you are ready for this, and I want you to know that you are special, Nyx has already blesses you with a special future. You will be powerful, you will live up to and beyond expectations, and only the three of us know it."

"Amber, even if we hadn't known this, you would always have been special to us, we love you no matter what and we also know that even high priestesses to be make mistakes." Then he kissed my mum lightly on the lips and smiled.

"You made mistakes?" I asked her, my mum was the wisest and smartest person I had ever known.

"Quite a few," she replied, a small smile playing on her lips. "Quite a few."

And that means?????

Mum and Dad were so weird sometimes, it was as if they had millions of secrets and it bugged the hell out of me. I pushed myself up with my elbow and grabbed the side of my dad's extremely expensive designer chair to pull myself up with. With the endless amount of money my father earned it's quite shocking to me sometimes how I did not grow acting like a spoilt brat.

"Mum, Dad, I'm just going to my room..." I mumbled as I held back mental exhaustion.

"Wait their young lady," he smiled. "your grandparents are coming to see you tonight, before you leave for school, I won't be here so tell my mum and dad that I love them as always and that I'll be at theirs on Sunday if my work schedule isn't to jam-packed."

I wonder why he hadn't told mum this, he knew how bad my memory was. "Mum'll tell-"

"No honey, I'll have left for H.O.N by then, I said I'd be there for 5pm and gran and grandpa can only be here for seven, they have to go see your great aunt Grace in hospital and I told them you were changing your sleeping pattern already, so you could fit in with the time table quicker."

"Oh." Damn that, I would only have half an hour with them at the most. House of night is just across the road so I don't have to leave early but I was going to miss Sunday roasts with my gran and grandpa, I would really miss them.

"And Amber," she said just as I was leaving the room.

"Yes mum?"

"We love you." And they both hugged me at the same time, I really do love my parent, no matter how much they can annoy me.

"I love you too."

Walking up to my room, it hit me that this would be the last time I slept in this bed for months, at least until the holiday break, which I could thankfully come home for overnight due to my parentage.

I collapsed onto my bed, grabbed my iPod on top of my bedside cabinet, shoved the earphones on my ears, pressed play on the old classic playlist containing stuff like Rihanna and Britney, I turned up full blast and closed my eyes.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this._

I mentally chanted. In fact, I had no real choice. I was born to this and I was going to have to get used to it.

_Maybe it wouldn't be to bad, there's a chance people won't stare, they might not understand who I am._

Who am I kidding? Even humans knew who I was, the second my name was called they would all gasp, they inched away from me, God, half the kids even refused to say hi.

I switched the poppy classics to real classics like Beethoven and Mozart, by the time Beethoven's moonlight sonata had finished I was in a deep sleep.

_8hrs later – 5:30pm_

My shrill alarm clock woke me up, thankfully I had set it a bit early than intended because with one half asleep glance at myself, I was in panic mode.

I had fallen asleep with my clothes on, and my hair still wet, so not only did I have sweaty clothes, I also had curling hair, brilliant, time for another shower.

While I was brushing my teeth I had a good look in the mirror; my face was flawless, I didn't get spots, ever. I looked closer, I examined my lips and chin first, I gad quite full lips, don't get me wrong, they're not a fish pout, but they're nicely full, my chin's quite fitting for my kinda oval kinda heart shaped face, my nose's angled and perfectly straight, resting in the middle of high cheekbones, my eyes, a royal blue, a true gift from my father. Maybe it could be beautiful; boys in my old school wouldn't even give me a second glance, who would want to be the boyfriend of the skanky vampire daughter.

I quickly scrubbed my body, washed my hair and shaved all necessaries, although I still doubted anyone would want to be my friend, I was still going to give it a try, so I lathered on body cream slathering it over my full 5ft7 figure, I ran I fine toothed comb through my thick, long hair.

Towel drying my hair slipped on my underwear, shimmied into one of the two pairs of jeans left in my room (my other clothes were already in house of night) and buttoned up my white, home embroidered shirt (another thing about me, I love to add my own design to things) amd strode downstairs with my blue overnight bag.

"Aunt Shaunee!" I squealed as I heard her smooth, unmistakable voice coming from the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" she shouted with a smile across her face

"Where's Aunt Erin?" I asked, I barely ever saw them separated.

Laughing, she answered, "Well, I do sometimes venture out alone," then in a more serious tone she added. "She's with Uncle Damien and Uncle Jack, recruiting, I didn't want to go, one of the sixth years I mentor is due to change tomorrow or the next day." She looked me straight in the eyes and then finished, "I know how scary new vampire experiences can."

I couldn't hold in any longer and I let out a dry sob and ran into her warm arms.

"Shhhhh," she hushed me. "Tell me what's wrong."

"They'll hate me, I know they will."

"What makes you say that?"

"People have always ignored me, every school I went to they always tried to blank me out, they were scared of me."

"Amber, you do realize they were humans and the school you're going to will be full of fledglings."

"So?" I asked, quite lost.

"So fledglings are just the same as you, they won't be scared of someone who is exactly like them." She gave a soft laugh. "Silly Amber." She said as she stroked my hair.

"Thank you," I said, and I really meant it, maybe I could fit in. Relief washed through me, I would be almost normal, except from my parents.

"I think now is the time to give you your birthday present" she walked into the kitchen and returned with an indigo wrapped box."

I tore away the paper and found a large show box, I gave Aunt Shaunee a "you shouldn't have" look then opened the box. I was a pair of deep indigo killer stilettos with a little bag of needles and a small book about embroidering boots tucked in beside them.

"OMG!" I almost screamed. "I so totally completely love them!" and flung my arms around her "thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

"You're more than welcome, sweetie."

My grandparents came on time and had breakfast/dinner with me. Gran had tears in her eyes when she gave me their present and said for the third time she couldn't believe her babies baby was not a baby anymore, that reminded me to pass on my dad's message and when I received my present I was shocked to find a silver, antique looking locket in a blue velvet box.

"Grandma, Grandpa." I gasped, Wow. That must have cost alot.

"It was given to me for my sixteenth birthday from my grandmother, I would have given it to my daughter, but I never had one, so here I am passing it onto you, I trust you'll keep it safe,"

"Of course," I gushed.

"And since we're doing a hand me down theme," Grandpa added. "I decided to declutter my Elton John CD collection." He smiled and winked.

WOW, again, ever since I was a kid I had loved my grandpa's Elton John collection, and they were his most prized possessions, I knew how much it must cost him to hand his signed CDs over to me.

"Are you sure, I mean, I know how much you love them,"

He gave me a warm cuddle and whispered in my ear, "I love you more, Amber."

When they left, I realised how lucky I was to have my family around me.

Maybe I wasn't the most popular kid, but at least I had a family who loved me.

Just before I had to leave, I ran upstairs to retrieve my phone, iPod, and keys.

I locked the doors and said my final goodbye to the house from outside, I walked across the road and over to the H.O.N gates, I rang the buzzer and waited for the answer.

"House of Night office, please state your name," said a cheery voice.

"Amber Redbird Night."

"Come on in, we've been expecting you."


	2. Marked & Accepted

***A.N –**** I WANT REVIEWS FOR THIS! Thankyou to all who have already given and you shall each be given a chapter in honour :P luckiie you – thats my new thing with writing, after the first chapter, the people who have bothered to review (I love you guys) will have a chapter dedicated to them – if you're one of the people who reviewed the first chapter the PM me and if you have any ideas that aren't to out of the story I'll add them in – in honour and all ;) – I do love veryone who reads but I am developing a serious addiction with reviews (giggles) lol**

**FEED THE ADDICTION ;)***

Ch2

"_Come on in, we've been expecting you."_

The gates of the familiar school swung open and as I stepped inside, a strange feeling came over me, was it really happiness?

I opened the oak panneled doors and stepped inside the all so familiar lobby (I'd been to school concerts and the staff dorms since I was little – at least I'd no my way to assembly) and was greeted by a smiling, unknown vampire.

"Hello Amber, I've heard so much about you," Jeesh, did mum really have to tell everyone about how proud she was of me? "If you just wait here for a few minutes, the trackers should be back in anytime now,"

"Uhm, Okay." I gave her a little smile, the last thing I needed was a complete stranger asking me what was wrong. Vamps do that to me alot, they seem to think because they've heard about me, they can act like they know me. I know it sounds harsh, but after years of it, it gets downright annoying.

I took a seat in the darkened room and waited, my stomach began to turn and just as I thought I was about to puke my guts up, my mum peeked her head around the door.

"How you holding up? "she asked.

Oh, just fine mum, just fine, NOT! "I'm nervous," I decided to compromise, I wouldn't give her the truth but I wouldn't give her lies either.

"Well, you're just very lucky to have me here then, because I'm going to be the one to mark you," a smug smile found it's way to her face, as I stared at her aghast.

"But - I thought - you couldn't do that," I stuttered.

"Well, I'm not really supposed to do it but it doesnt mean I can't – I just pulled a few strings, that's all." She looked into my eyes and her smile faultered. "You don't want me to mark you?" she asked in a hurt tone.

"No mum, it's not that I dont want you to, it's just that I'm shocked. Why are you only telling me this now?" my exasperated voice showed my mum the frustration I had tried to keep hidden with my choice of words.

"I thought it would make a nice surprise for you on your big day, honey." Her voice was soothing and apologetic, "I'm sorry if you'd rather have had me tell you before."

"You're forgiven." I sighed, as i noticed the definate pros of this situation.

"Thankyou, darling," she replied. "Now let's get down to buisness.

"So, what do I do?" I asked, the tension in my stomach building.

"Just sit their honey, I'll do the talking. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but is it normal to have serious headache right now."

"Completely." She answered. Then she closed her eyes as if to calm herself and when she opened them she spoke in a sing song voice "Amber Redbird Night. Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night!"

As her body rushed towards me, what had started as a simple headache burst into overdrive not even becoming a migrain first but going straight for the mind blowing pain, in effect, causing me to pass out. Poop. ***A.N – I thought I'd make her like her mother in some ways and her semi cursing is one of them ***

I woke to the concerned eyes of my mother, dark, and full off power they bore into mine, practically begging for me not to be in pain. I suppose it's a bit weird that my mother and I had always had this kind of eye reading connection, but I'd never given it a second thought.

"Please don't let me have hurt her." My mothers voice filled my head.

"Sorry?" I asked.

She misunderstood. "It's not your fault honey and look at your beautiful mark." With all the fuss she gave me and non stop talking about the mark, I forgot to re-ask my question as to why my mum referred to me as if I hadn't already opened my eyes.

She handed me a mirror.

And there it was, the thin outline of a blue cresent moon smack bang in the middle of my forehead.

Surprisingly, I kinda liked it.

"I wonder what your power or powers will be, your dad will be thrilled to know all went to plan, he was so upset he couldn't be here." Her constant babble filled my ears and I was getting to the stage of shouting at her to shut up when the vampire who I met in the lobby entered the room.

"Priestess." She gave my mother a formal bow with her hand over her heart and then handed her my time table and room key.

"Thankyou, Jamaya," she turned to me, smiling. "Professor Waters to you Amber."

Jamaya Waters, turned after a quick nod to my mother and left my mother and I alone, again.

"Amber," she said with surprising emotion, "Here is your things, I will have Lenobia show you to your rooms and explain some things to you, I know how much you want to fit in, so I thought it best to give you Lenobia as your mentor, even though you can still clearly come to me about anything at anytime."

I sighed in relief, this would be a great help to my "normal" effort. "Thanks again mum, thanks for everything."

"You are welcome my daughter." She gave me a hug and turned towards the door.

Just seconds after my mother left Lenobia came lithely in. "Amber" she exclaimed. "Oh how you've grown"

I blushed as she fussed over me talking about how good she knew I was with horses and then telling me exactly which horse I would have. "You shall have beauty as your horse, because you're already good with horses you can have have a big horse like her." I was so shocked she had so much trust in me, beauty was a stunning, all black mare who was by no competition the best horse in the school.

"Really?"

"Of course Amber, you know how much I trust you, I've known your mother and your father since they were your age and I've known you since you were a baby, of course I trust you, and I also think that your powers will mature you even more than you are now.

"I don't have any..." I began, and she cut me off with her finger to her lips.

"You will have." She said simply and then she talked me through my time table.

First I had sociology – How to be a vampire 101 – as it was more commenly known. 2nd I had a class which had just been introduced to the house of night this year, of course, I knew all about it (how embarassing) my mother had been the one to bring it into practice. It was called enhancement & I had it with my aunts – Shaunee & Erin, it was always ran by two vamps so that they could connect with the students more, it was started in first year and only there for any kid who was either suspected to have a power, had a power or was gaining a power, and basically, it does what it says in the name – they help enhance it. If the classes worked very well for you they could keep you going up until sixth year, but most vamps stopped around 4th year because they had learned all they really needed to know about there powers, and they were easily controlled – thankfully I only got that 3 times a week and the other two times I had Spanish.

3rd I had drama with Professor Moreaths, all thanks go to my father on that one, to be honest I do love drama, I just hate people expecting so much from me.

4th I had Literturewith proffessor Penthesilea.

5th Fencing with Lankford. (Dragon) – such a nice vamp, I'd met him countless times when I was younger.

6th Equestrian studies, usually 3rd years would get intro to equestrian studies, but I had rode horses my whole life so I was going straight to fifth year class.

Lenobia walked me to my dorms which were fairly far away from we were and Lenobia spoke to me about "my powers" that were going to come, and made a few guesses as to what they would be. By the time we reached the doors to my dorm room I was ready to go in and leave her out, it wasn't like she was impolite or anything I was just pig sick of this talk about my "oh so mighty" powers.

Lenobia introduced me to all the three girls that were sitting in my room already.

The one with shocking red hair smiled and winked at me and I soon found that her name was Scarlett, I almost laughed out loud at that, she was a beautiful girl and taller than me, she had rosebud pout and spakling green eyes, her denim jeans whereflared and she had a casual white tank top on.

The next girl had her arms under the comfy looking couch in the middle of the room looking for the remote and had a mousy brown bob, quite unlike the usual vampire. She wore tight yellow skinny jeans and had a Blue and red top on, her hairband had ribbons of the three shades spun around it, her little dolly shoes were a royal blue, the exact same colour as her top and had her name embroidered in red on one shoe and and yellow on the other – Angel . Well she certainly was colourful, and also my roommate.  
"Angel" she smiled as she held out her skinny arm to me, I shook it in the vampire fashion and replied, "Amber."

I was really going to like her.

The last girl named Ebony was sitting in the corner watching Television and she hardly even said hi before she turned her head away again. Her hair was a charcoal black, just as her name implied, infact, her whole demeanour was "ebony" she seemed depressed as her faced drooped into a frown the second she turned away.

"So your names Amber right?" Scarlett specified.

"Ehm, yeah," I paused wondering whether to tell them straight away and get it over with, I decided to get it over with, I took a deep breath, "Amber Redbird Night."

Scarlett began to say her full name then stopped short, squealing, exactly the rection I had been expecting and dreading. "Oh – My – Godess! Angel do you know who your roommate is?"

Then she did something I couldn't have ever expected, she drew me into a bear hug. She really wasn't afraid of me. I had only been hugged once by my friend in kindergarden and when she told her mum who I was she was moved school.

"You're really her? You're Zoey and ERIK NIGHTS daughter!"

At that Angel spun around and even gloating Ebony turned her head in her seat.

"Erik Night – Oh my Goddess!"

And they went off into a little squealing conversation, basically repeating my families names back to eachother in a high pitched tone:

"Erik Night!"

"Erik Night **& **Zoey!"

"Omg – Zoey?"

"Zoey & Erik Night!"

When they eventually finished marvelling at my heritage Angel turned to me beaming, "I cannot believe Zoey trusts me so much to let **me** be your roommate!"

I was quite used to vampires mumbling in awe when they heard my mother and fathers names but I was shocked at the fledglings reactions.

"You aren't scared of me?" I asked, my voice incredulous.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow, "Not unless you want us to be..."

"No, no," I spoke quickly, "it's not that, it's just that everyone has always been scared of me, I'm just a bit shocked really,"

Angel smiled, "Of course we're not scared of you, a bit in awe of your parents, but we're not scared of **you**," she giggled a little and I found it was infectious, before long the three of us were holding onto one another to keep ourselved up. I had never connected this way with people my age before, It was so weird to feel welcome in this room, and I'd only known them for 15 minutes!

"Wait two seconds!" Scarlett shouted, "I know someone who would, like, so love to meet you!"

Angel only smiled while we stood there for the next two minutes, I think she was trying to reassure me but I was still embarrased to the highest levels.

When Scarlett's red head peeped round the door she was beaming her perfectly straight teeth gleaming. "And this Amber, is Tristan Hart."

Now it was my turn to be in awe, this guy well really he's more of a man was the most beautiful thing ever created, he wasn't your usual streretyped gorgeous, tall dark and handsome, he was somthing much, much more, his blonde hair was longish and cut to style, he had baby blue eyes that I would just die to keep looking into & I suppose he sounds babyfaced but his strong jaw line and angular nose totally prevent the baby look, his muscled torso showed through his tight black V-neck, his navy blue jeans were fitted pefectly and his boy black converses finished of the look, as I said before, I was in complete awe.

***A.N - Like it ? – REVIEW – (sorry for the pushiness :P)***


	3. Accepted?

***A.N – I am so so so sorry for the shortness – I SHALL REALLY REALLY QUICKLY WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER, I should have updated by tomorrow, maybe even tonight.**

**Love you guys, REVIEW x***

"Are you really Zoey and Erik's daughter, you're Amber?" his blue eyes peirced my hopeless shell, boring into me.

I liked it.

"Uhhhhhhhh," was all I could manage.

"That was a yes," Angel giggled.

"Well, hi then, I'm Scarlett's cousin, and also a big fan of your dads movies." He unabashed, his gorgeous smile lighting up the whole bloody room!

"Oh, uhm, thanks, and hi." I am such a dolt, he is now going to think that I'm a stuttering idiot, brilliant first impression Amber, just great.

"I like your shirt, it's really pretty." He blushed a little, to my surprise.

"Th - thanks," I said, gaining my confidence from his compliment, "I designed it myself."

"Really, can you show me how to do mine?" Scarlett asked.

"And me!" added a bouncing Angel.

"Yeah, I'd love to," although I spoke to them, my eyes never left the stunningly beautiful Tristan.

"So is it true that you'll be attending 5th year equestrian studies?" his eyes glinted a little when he said this and my insides turned to jelly, I literally feltt like keeling over in his presence.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lenobia had only told **me** 10 minutes ago.

"Lenobia told us that you'd probably be coming tomorrow, I was hoping it was true, since you don't know you're way around, I could meet you from fifth and walk you, only if you want?"

"Of course!" my words nearly fell over themselves they blurted out so fast.

Stifled laughter came from just behind me, Angel.

"You have fencing with dragon right?"

"Sure" was the only words I could muster.

"Would you like me to give you a tour of the place, so you know your way around, I'll see you at lunch, I can show you around then."

"Mhmmm, thanks." (It was becoming so hard not to twirl my hair)

"Well I'll see you at lunch then," he gave me the most sexiest wink I had ever seen, HOTNESSSSSSS!

He turned and exited the girls dorm leaving me with two half hysterical girls.

"You," angel grinned, "Have just suceeded in hooking the most sought after boy in the whole school... like mother like daughter," she giggled again.

And that's how the next hour went by, until it was time for classes, by the end of that hour I had found out that Angel was from Washington and was moved here by her disapproving parents, she had a brother who visited her every month, she was also a 3rd year, her name before she was marked was Angel Plyston and she had changed it to Angel Carnel, she had just stripped her hair of it's deep brown dye and was just about to re-dye before I showed up to bleach blonde, she had a tiny black and white kitten, she had just gotten her, or rather the kitten had just gotten her, she was a strange breed, muchkin the called it, which meant she had tiny little paws, jsut the cutest little thing padding about the place.

Scarlett was almost the exact opposite, she was a 4th year and comes from just 10 minutes away, her name was Bernadette mcCabe and she changed the full (horrible thing – as she put it) to Scarlett Beau (which she soon informed me meant Beauty in french) and she had not yet gotten a cat, her hair was surprisingly not far from its current colour, aparently she had just used enhancing shampoo and it had gotten deeper, but apart from that, she quite liked her hair colour.

Ebony, however, sat quietly in the corner the whole time.

Angel offered to walk when she found out we had the same, as we walked throught the blackened court yard she began to tease me about Tristan Hart (which even though I acted embarassed I didn't really care cause at least we could talk about him).

"I cannot believe you are going to date Tristan Hart, the last girl he went out has just went through the change, I meann like, everyone in our school is crushing on him, shame he chose you," she grinned, laughing at her own joke.

"One – I am not dating him nor does he want to date me.  
Two – Tell me how to get to date!"

(More giggling) "Well just be yourself, your blushing, stuttering self,"

"Shut up" I said, play hitting her arm.

"Well you wanted my help..." she gave me a look which clearly meant she had something up her sleeve.

"Oh do tell."

Just then we reached the classroom door, It was opened to us by a forceful breeze, I entered to see my mother sitting on the desk with her hand outstretched, flicking her finger at the door, and it shut behind us, I'm used to the casual use of her powers, but Angel and the others stared at her as if they could watch her all day.

"Welcome Amber, take a seat."

The whole class looked back and forward, looking at my mother then me.

Then Angel came right out with it "Yeah, she's her daughter," Everyone gasped, and I blushed.

I knew it.

***A.N – Remember to review x x x***


	4. Are you kidding me?

***A.N – Totally apologize for the small delay in publishing this – thanks for the story alerts + but I didn't get any new reviews ******** - im sad ;) so that means you defo need to review this time – thanks guys**

**Beckaa x **

"Well, that was quite blunt Angel, but yes, Amber is my daughter," my mother spoke to the whole class, a smile lighting her face, to be honest, they all looked like they would fall at her feet.

"Hi Amber," they all greeted me very politely and smiled, most of them looked sincere, but one or two looked like they ached to laugh at me, it didn't really bother me, compared to those who looked at me with welcoming eyes, they were nothing. Most were willing to give me a chance.

I couldn't work out why I could hear them talking under their breath, I couldn't even see there lips moving, but everytime I concentrated on there eyes, I could here them talking about me.

_Wow, she's prettier than her mother._

_I wonder if she'd like to be friends._

_Is she really?_

_OMG OMG OMG Erik Night's Daughter._

_That's __**her, **__she's hot._

These were just some of the things they said about me, it wasn't hurtful, I was just shocked that they thought I was pretty, it was an almost black haired boy in the front who had spoken about me being pretty, he patted a free seat beside him, but my mother motioned for me to sit beside Angel. Clearly she knew what he was thinking.

"Right class, settle down, as I was saying, the topic we are doing this year is the top ten American vampire myths,"almost everyone sniggered when she said this, it was really stupid some of the things America believes in, "And how we can change at least our communities view."

"Zachary, can you come up to the front and tell us the number one vampire myth, I hope that you've done your home work," she put on the voice that she used to use when asking me if I had done my homework, just as long as she didn't say a thing about my Birthday, I would be fine in her class.

The boy who she had just called up to the front had short spiky brown hair, rectangular navy blue glasses and a sprinkling of freckles, he was actually a bit cute, but nothing on _**Tristan.**_

I focused in on the boy and he began to speak.

_Oh my godess, everyone is going to laugh at me, and that new girl, she's going to think I'm a stuttring weirdo, she's really pretty, what do I do, it's all flown out of my head, ZOEY IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

The loudness of it hit me and made me jump, my mother looked at me with questioning eyes, but I was to busy having a moment to bother with her looks.

I could here voices, I could read his mind, what do I do? Do I tell them?

"Mu – uhh – Professor, could I go to the toilets, I feel really sick, I've still got a bit of a headache."

"Sure, Hone – Amber, do you know your way?"

No! "Yeah."

I left the room my head reeling, as I passed by two students, I focused my mind in on them, not even looking at them, and straight away the voices started.

_Is that girl new?_

_I think I've seen her face before..._

I pulled my head from thier thoughts, shaking a little, I made my way to my room, I hadn't really known my way to the toilets but I needed to get out of their before I threw up with shock. I couldn't be a mind reader, of all the thing to become, I hadn't expected this in the least, I had thought only vampires were able to have blurred mind readin powers and here I was, fledgling and able to read minds without even looking at the person, if I tell anyone, they'll probably just feel like I'm invading their privacy, I would have to keep it to myself, It's not like I would really tey to invade peoples privacy, I didn't have to read inds all the time. I could easily learn to control it. And on my own, not with enhancement classes, and they would be fun, now I would look talentless.

Oh Crap.

"Amber, Amber where are you, oh there you are, you missed the rest of 1st, Zoey asked me to go get you and check you were okay, are you okay?"

"Angel, I need to tell you something, but you need to tell noone, I trust you already, and you really need to keep quiet about this," I had to tell her, she was my roommate, and if I didn't tell her, she would hate me if she found out.

"Yeah..?"

And I told her, I told her **everything, **I told her how I had felt about today and how I had just worked out I could read minds, she was near jumping on the bed by the end and had try to "Oh my Godess!" several times during my speech, now when I finished I thought she was going to go into overload.

"That is just about. The most coolest thing. EVER!" She was literally grinning from ear to ear when her face fell extremely quickly, "we will be in so much trouble, we were supposed to be at 2nd 10 minutes ago!"

"It's okay, not that I want to lie to Shaunee and Erin, but we can just say I had a small fainting spell and everything will ne fine, I was kind of freaked out anyway," (some of the proffessors preferred their actual names, others preferred their second & their title professor) she brightened up and after I grabbed a little bottle of water, we set of to Enhancement classes.

"You are going to love it, Shaunee and Erin are amazing teachers, Erin's my mentor, I have never been to one of these classes and not loved it, I'm developing an affinity for growth, weird, i know, but that's what they call it, it means I can make things grow faster, so yeah, it's all good, that's why we have a rose in water in our room, I keep it healthy and growing, an everyday practice, Shaunee recommended it, I totally love it, it keeps my affinity in check, and helps me to move on to bigger things, anyway, enough about my affinity, are you really not going to tell them?" Her faced changed to a look of concern, as if I was doing something room, I gave her an encouraging smile back and explained to her what it would be like if everyone knew:

"They would all try to block me out, scared I'd invade their privacy, but I'm not like that, I can't help having this affinity."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"Because if you did find out, then you would obviously be upset that I didn't tell you, I didn't want my new best friend to hate me," I gave her sarcastic wink and she squealed a little giggle.

We linked arms and entered our enhancement class together.

"Tut tut Amber, late to class,"

"And making Angel late aswell!"

The twin aunts looked over from the things they were doing and smiled a welcome.

***A.N – did you like it ? REVIEW!***


	5. AN READ!

*A.N. – Okay guys just a litle note relating to a review – I'm not pure annoyed or anything I'm just givin you a little info

"Rose - the mind reading thing is a little like Edward in  
Twilight. if you havn't read Twilight than thats fine but if you have it's  
kinda copying."

I'm just letting you guys know that this is not Amber's main affinity and will probably not be her most used. I was going to wait to reveal more but I'm just gonna tell you now so you don't think I'm copying – I have read twilight but I wanted to give Amber mind reading for a particular reason and it's to do with house of night because actual vampires in H.O.N. have mind reading powers.

So just to let you know Rose – I'm not doing it because I just couldn't think of an affinity

Thanks for reading guys and I've written half of the next chapter

(All about Tristan and Ambers lunch date!!!!!!!!!!!)

Yummy Tristan!

x


	6. WOW Tristan Hart Alert!

***A.N. – sorry it took so long and all – I know it's a bit short but I promise you all that I will make the next one better and longer x***

Classes passed in no time, Enhancement classes were a complete breeze and all I needed to do this week was to try and centre myself in Nyx's spirit, they advised me to try tonight at the ritual which meant I had no worries, so far.

Third I had drama and my teacher Professor Moreaths seemed really pleased with my acting ability, exclaiming to the class that I took after my father, I personally believe he was out on some sort of vendetta to make me blush Lobster bloody red!

Literature fourth wasn't bad at all, in fact, I kind of enjoyed it, we were studying the vampire play writer Shakespeare and looking more in-depth at his works in Hamlet, looking for the tell tale signs of his bitterness against humans, interesting if nothing else.

When lunch came I was all but bouncing in my chair, the bell rang and I sprung for my seat almost racing outside to find Angel, wanting some last minute tips for my date/show around I was receiving from sexy Tristan, when I ran straight into a wall coming out of class, my head had been down and in my rush I had not bothered to check what was in front of me, I stared at the feet across from my downcast eyes... Black converses, oh no, it couldn't be, the jeans were pretty familiar, and so was the top... his face was just as perfect as it had been hours ago, his eyes shone a perfect blue and his lips tilted upwards in a charming half smirk half smile.

"Where would you be in a hurry to get to?" he asked, his innocent face betrayed by his dancing, mischievous eyes.

"Nowhere, I was just really hungry," I tried very hard not to get lost in those eyes and to sound nonchalant; sadly, both were on the road to failure from the beginning.

"Did you forget we had a lunch date?" he sounded a little hurt and I instantly backtracked.

"No... I just thought you were meeting me in the canteen. Sorry."

His gorgeous face lit up again and he held out an arm for me to hook onto, I happily complied.

When we touched I felt his warmth, both our arms were bare and at contact we both jumped a little.

"So how was your first day then, you seem to be enjoying yourself," he smiled, sending me spinning, damn dizziness.

"Well – uh – it was really good actually." Once I began talking to him again I realised was getting over the stuttering, he made me feel quite comfortable now.

There he goes smiling again and sending me of route, "Actually? – Are you surprised people here are nice?" he asked.

"Yes, **actually."** I giggled; I wasn't exactly the most popular kid in my last school."

His eyes widened with surprise, "why?"

"Mum and dad," I said simply, at first he looked confused, like most vamps would, then he realised the problem and he unhooked his arm slipping it around my waist and guiding me out of the door to the courtyard.

"I can't believe they didn't like you, I mean, what isn't to like?" he lifted his hand to my cheek and careful traced my jaw line all the time sending shivers down my spine, I wasn't going to complain though, I never said I wasn't enjoying the shivers. "You just don't know how beautiful you are," I felt my cheeks burn a lobster red and my eyes dropped from his, my hair falling forward to hair the blush.

"You're deluded." I murmured, sadly he heard me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are probably the hottest guy in this school and you actually call me beautiful after having your pick of all the others," I took a deep breath, "you aren't looking for an autograph of my dads are you, because I reall-"

"You really think I like you because I like your dad in movies, it may surprise you, but I find that offensive."

He sounded hurt and I felt horrible for causing it. I was just about to apologize to the Mr. Sex on wheels when he brought his finger under my chin and tilted my head up, "I don't know what it is about you, I'm not shallow enough to just like you cause you're beautiful, but there's something else, I don't know why I like you so much so quickly, I've never done this before." He paused as my mind was sent spinning, "would you like to go out on a date, and effectively, be my girlfriend."

"But I've just met you," SHUT UP AMBER! The hottest guy in school just asked you out!

"Well how about we hang out tonight, then you can decide." Damn, he had to choose the day I was busiest.

"Actually, I can't, I've got to get everything organised, it is only my first day, but how about tomorrow?"

His face had fallen when I started the sentence but by the end of it he was beaming, did I actually have this affect on a sex god? "Sure, but before you go eat, can I leave you with a little something?"

"Uhm... okay,"

He leaned forward, pressing his soft lips gently on the tip of my nose, causing desire to sweep through me, he hesitated a little before he pulled back completely and I leaned towards him pressing my lips to his, then pulling back quickly, I had much more to worry about and I didn't need 'how do you make out with a boy' to go on my list either.

Now that my head was in a complete jumble he walked me to the door handing me over to my friends who were almost bouncing with excitement and waiting to hear all the gossip.

"So?" Scarlett giggled.

"How was the date?"

"Well..."

***A.N. – R && R my honeys x***


	7. The shocking secret

***A.N. – Okay guys – Firstly – soz for the delay – it will not happen again – secondly – amber did not read his mind because she believes in peoples PRIVACY – Amber has morals which I thought at some points in the H.O.N. series her mother lacked. And thirdly – HUGE GIGANTIC SHOCK CHAPTER – it starts of in Amber's point of view then switches to Tristans – And I stress this point – Tristan's POV is a one off.**

**APOV**

"I'll walk you to class Amber, mines is just to classes away," Scarlett turned to me after dumping the remnants of her salad in the bin.

"I would walk you but C.A.M.A." Angel pouted a little at being left out.

"What's C.A.M.A?"

"Creative and motivational Arts."

"That's like throwing paint bombs and making it into art, right?" As you can guess, I'm a little sceptical that it's really art and not just good fun.

I instantly regretted my scepticism when a hurt look clouded Angels face and Scarlett pushed her lips together, clearly trying not to laugh "There's more to it than that." She mumbled.

Then the bell rang, I was kind of relieved that I didn't meet the people Scar and Angel usually sat beside; they were doing things for the dark daughters (which I was soon invited to, Scar informed me – she was a prefect but she didn't go today as it was optional) as you can guess, I'm not the finest socialiser.

Angel was what they called a trainee Dark Daughter. Which meant she was training to become a prefect and be truly part of the dark daughters, although the trainees were counted, they still had to go through months of trials to prove their loyalty and worth. They must prove how dedicated to the group they were by reaching the standards set by my mother (cringe); Authentic for Air, Faithful for fire, Wise for Water, Empathetic for Earth and Sincere for Spirit.

The girls told me they would explain everything about the Dark daughters fully to me when we had time, I had already been told the basic by my mother and father.

When I got to class I was greeted warmly by everyone in it, and I made sure not to read anyone's mind, not to invade their privacy; I was starting to train myself now.

Apparently, I was really good at fencing, I already knew how to do a bit of it, thanks to my mother, and when I fought the same boy who was crushing on me in both 1st and 3rd period, I got three points on him before he bet me.

I was proud of that (how sad).

The whole period my head kept running back to Tristan; his hair, his body, his eyes. His eyes were the most amazing things this planet could hold, I was sure of it, such a clear, crystal blue, perfecting everything around them. To be honest, that was probably the reason I lost some of the fight, he just kept distracting me.

The thought that such perfection could be mine, that I could walk hand in hand with him, stare into his eyes and just get lost there.

One thought that kept bugging me was his quickness, he had jumped straight to asking me out, not even waiting till I'd had my first day. I don't get it.

Soon 5th was over and the second I had finished deodorising myself and stuck on my jacket, I headed to the door. Ready to see his sexy smile.

But he never showed. I waited five minutes before leaving the spot, I couldn't be late to Lenobia's class, as it was, and I was cutting it short.

I ran to the stables, trying to hold in tears of rejection, telling myself it was silly to cry over a stupid boy who I had only known for a few hours. Stupid.

When I got to the stables, Lenobia was just riding up on her horse and she nodded her head gracefully at me before jumping lithely of off her horse. I scanned over the heads which were turned in my direction quickly, looking for someone who wasn't there.

Where was Tristan?

**Tristan's Point of View – Starts of when he walks away from her at lunch.**

I didn't know whether to feel embarrassed when I realised that I had actually just done it. I had done what part of me had been begging me to do ever since I met her.

I had just asked out the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Everyone had her eyes on her when I walked with her, the boys showing clear longing on their face, most girls' jealousy burning in their eyes.

The second I had seen her all I could think was _I must have her; _her flawless skin, brilliant deep blue eyes, full lips. A body of an angel, and the voice of one too.

Perfection.

I was taking big steps in the whole "live your life while you can" area – Just few years ago I would never have been able to just ask a girl out the first day I met them, but then again, lots of things have changed in a few years.

First of all, I'm now a fledgling.

Second – I'm popular

And third – I may die at any given time.

I suppose you could say the same thing about all of the fledglings in H.O.N. but for me it's different. I have a hugely increased possibility of death. It all really started a few months before I was marked. Everrything around me was getting better, I was no longer covered in spots, my hair was losing its teenage grease, I was taking a good growth spurt and I was working out. But soon I was starting to get dizzy spells after I had done just 30 reps of weights that I could usually do one hundred of, I was feeling tired and weak and school was becoming a real hardship, not because I found the work hard but because I was nearly dead on my feet every morning, my teachers were beginning to complain about my shortening attention span, and when I had gym I was getting bruised almost everywhere with the contact of everyone. Of course, I never added this up, but when I took a high fever after a few weeks of this I was rushed to the emergency room by my hysterical parents, my temperature was shooting; I was put on a drip due to dehydration and my temperature gradually calmed down, they take of my top due to my fever and noticed the mix of purple and yellow which now covered my chest.

They took blood tests and reassured my family I would be okay while I drifted in and out of consciousness, and after 14 hours I woke up properly, able to take a few sips of water, and feeling thoroughly exhausted.

The doctor asked me alot of questions and I answered honestly, he asked about my bruises and I told him I just happened to bruise easily. H looked like he didn't really believe me and asked me if I was telling the truth, I was a sincere as I could be and my mother sat there the whole time holding my hand.

I was kept in hospital till the blood results came back; they said it would be best if I stayed in for a while longer anyway due to my exhaustion.

When the results came back I wasn't particularly worried, I expected to maybe be a bit. When I thought about it, I just guessed I was maybe a bit anaemic if anything, which wasn't so bad.

Then they told me.

And everything changed.

I had Acute Lymphoblastic Leukaemia (ALL); they classified it into the common section meaning it had just begun spreading through my body. There was a big chance of being fully cured, it just meant years of treatments.

And I took the news relatively well; I didn't pass out, or do anything dramatic, I just simply asked, what's my rate of survival? They told me it around 65% as I was between adult and children.

It wasn't such a bad figure, my mother and father both cried, my family didn't seem to think it was a good rate, but I was positive, I could get through it, I would fight it.

I went through a month of gruelling induction chemotherapy. Which I thankfully did not lose my hair to, unlike most patients do.

I went through two months of weekly six month long Consolodation therapy (still a type of chemo) and I was really happy with it, everything was going brilliantly.

Then I was marked.

The shocking truth of it was that I would stay in the position I was in when I was marked.

Nothing would help fight a relapse.

Consolidation therapy was put in place to make sure Leukaemia wouldn't re-take over my system, but now everything was helpless against the disease.

Because I had been marked, nothing would work on me, and after one two years of being marked, I suffered a relapse.

Leukaemia was taking over my body because it was already inside it.

This had never happened to another fledgling before; my only hope was of becoming a vampire, which _should _stop the disease in its tracks.

The problem was, surviving until then; I had to deal with the ever growing symptoms of Leukaemia, I was watching it progress everyday and I could do nothing. To top that my body was becoming unhealthy due to it, and I was unable to get my exercise some times, increasing my chance of rejecting the change.

My symptoms were slightly different from before, due to some difference between fledglings and humans.

I no longer had bruises covering my body... for long. When I bruised I healed in a matter of hours, and this occurred very often, sadly this was becoming a luxury, as the disease was taking over my body things were healing slower, when I first relapsed, bruises would heal in under 20 minutes.

I felt tired alot, and weakness was beginning to take me over now and again.

All signs of the disease maturing.

And I'm scared.

I'm scared I won't get to grow up, I'm scared I will soon have to tell the whole school my secret which is closely guarded and kept away from everyone but Scarlett and the teachers.

And now, I'm scared I won't ever get to spend enough time with Amber Redbird Night.

As the thought spun into my head I began to the dizziness which had been annoying me for the past hour intensify, and before I could reach my dorm to lie down I found myself leaning against the corridor wall, trying to push myself up.

I tried and tried to keep my eyes open, but they wouldn't listen to me.

I slid to the floor, minutely aware of the cold stone, my eyes slowly closed as I tried to resist.

Once they were closed the darkness quickly took over.

***A.N. – I KNOW! Horrible!!! - && btw I am so thankful to all you guys who reviewed and added this story to your alerts and favs. WOW! I know have loads of peeps on alert and favs - && if you guys can managed twenty review I would be so happy – I might even update within the next two days!!!!!! I love you guys x x x***


	8. Progression

***A.N. – First of all I am issuing a sincere apology toward the story affinity – it wasn't right for me to jump to conclusions and I have spoken to the writer and apologized too – I was a tad irritable (not that it was an excuse) due to a family death and I regrettably took it freaked when I read only a few paragraphs – sorry x x x x – second – I hope you enjoy cause I am back again and updating will become more frequent – warning – this chapter may cause slight depression ;) x***

**Amber's Point Of View:-**

On my way back from Lenobia's rather exciting class I tried not to let my mind wander back to my ditching just an hour ago. Try as I may I couldn't help but think it was too good to be true anyway. No-one that exceptional could be interested in me, he had seemed quite sincere. But then again, maybe he just wanted to make the famous girl squirm.

Who knows?

I tried to take my mind of it by thinking of my two best friends, I had told Scarlett of my new found affinity at lunch and now I had two people who knew about my weirdness and didn't really care. At least I could count on them. Just as I turned the corner, entering the courtyard I saw Scarlett's scared and teary face bounding towards me.

"Scarlett?"

"Not now Amber!" she shouted and she sprinted right past me.

**Scarlett's Point of view:-**

I entered the hospital quickly, thankfully my parents had given me my own car just a couple of months ago as I passed my driving lessons.

I was making some food when I got the call, Angel had been with me and as usual I had made a bee-line for the bathroom the second I saw the caller ID.

When they told me what had happened, and it had happened an hour ago, and he had still not woken up I had panicked, I bolted through the doors not even telling Angel where I was going and almost ignoring Amber as I passed her.

And when I got here I found my aunt, uncle and little cousin surrounding his bedside. His face now a disgusting shade of yellow, a thin sheet covering his ever thinning body, his hair pushed behind his ears and a layer of sweat covering his face, glistening in the well lit room. The complete opposite of his usual cheery self, for the first time in a long time he looked beaten, the last time I had seen him like this was when he had caught an infection during gruelling chemotherapy sessions. He didn't look as if he'd beat the disease. Nothing was going his way anymore and he should have woken up by now, the most he's ever passed out for in his fledgling state is just under an hour.

Tears swam in my eyes as I took a seat beside my frightened cousin, just 5 years old and scared for her brother's life.

My aunt and uncle were holding hands, just staring at their diminishing son.

No-one spoke until the doctor entered the room, I pulled little Ellie up onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her shaking body. She hated hospitals and yet she made almost weekly visits due to her brother.

"I have the results of the lumbar puncture," the doctor stated.

My aunts quiet voice shook as she replied, "I thought it took says for you to get those.

"Due to his bloods deviations from humans we have the results much quicker."

"Alright," my uncle spoke with his shoulders hunched and memories sprung to mind of his normal happiness, the contrast was frightening.

"If you could follow me outside please,"

My aunt and uncle stood up, "Come with us Scar, you deserve to know, "I hesitated, the thought of hearing it straight from the doctor, not being able to soften harsh words, if it was bad new I wouldn't know what to do, especially in front of them. "Please," I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but I would for their sake, they supported my through everything, my fallouts with my mum and dad, my mess ups in school, issues which I just couldn't discuss with my own mother or father, if I was being honest, they were more of a mother and father to me until Tristan contracted ALL, it's not that they changed towards me, more that my mother and father did, scared of anything happening to me they took more of an interest in me, and basically, my life improved when Tristan's came to a standstill, I owed them everything.

The doctor opened his mouth and the words came out but my mind wouldn't process them, "I'm sorry tell you, but your sons disease has spread to his spine," I couldn't think, it was as if someone had pressed a off button on a remote and my whole brain had shut down. I was vaguely aware of Aunt Karen's heart wrenching sobs, and the new look which my uncle had acquired, one which aged him 10 years, his eyes filling with tears while I tried to stop myself from thinking.

Eventually his words broke through my barrier and I stumbled backwards so I was holding myself up by leaning on the cold wall.

We all knew what this meant, the doctors had explained before that when ALL enters this stage 2 years would be almost an impossible stretch of time for him to survive. And with the change happening inside, the chance of rejection would be extremely high.

He would have about a 7% rate of survival, a huge decrease of 58%.

Everything is now changed, his affinity may weaken, his mark may begin to fade, his appetite may begin to return to normal, his night vision may begin to disappear and he may find it becoming easier to go out in the sun; all different theories from interested doctors and vampires around the world.

And he didn't even know this yet, he was still lying in that hospital bed unbeknowing of his drastic change in condition.

I reentered the room in a daze, lifting tiny Ellie up onto my hip and gently drying her tears with my bright red zipper, knowing all too well that in acouple of hours when her mother and father tried to explain things to her her face would be tearstroked once again.

It's not fair.

**Amber's point of view:-**

We sat in our little shared room, talking over Scarlett's abrupt disappearance and I kept to myself Tristan's no show.

"I just don't know what she gets up to really, I mean, I know I sound a bit like a mom or something but she could at least let us know before she takes of somewhere, she does it at least twice a month and the comes up with a see through excuse like *forgot I was meeting someone*. I don't know, maybe she really does have a bad memory or something," she giggled, "Whatever."

I finished applying the makeup to my large eyes, and smeared a sweet smelling chap stick across my lips.

"Can I have some," Angel asked holding the little tub in the palm of her hand and giving it a quick sniff, "Mmmm, cranberry."

I laughed at her randomness and nodded.

"Excited?"

"And nervous." I took a deep breath, considering the possibilities my first dark daughter meeting has, no one could really blame me.

"And you're definitely keeping your affinity to yourself?"

"For now anyway, it's not too hard to control, it only really starts when I stare into there eyes. Dou you know the saying *you can see into their very soul*?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's kind of like that, it's as if the barrier I used to have between the depths of their eyes and seeing or hearing into their souls is gone, but I can stop it, I can look into your eyes now and not hear a thing."

"That is so cool, but I still think you should give everyone a chance to accept it, really, there's been fledglings with more intrusive powers than you here and they were still welcomed."

"I'll think about it, maybe." The thought of it made me grimace, everyone singling me out again, I just need some more time to be relatively normal.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," and with that we grabbed a little chocolate from the noisy mini fridge and headed off to the dark daughters meeting place.

And as we walked around the school I spotted a small red Punto pull up into the school pupil parking lot, and an unmistakeable red head exit the vehicle, hunched and broken looking.

***A.N. – R&&R PLEASE!!!! X***


End file.
